DlareDlare
"DLAREDLAREDLAREDLAREDLAREDLARE!" -DlareDlare DlareDlare is an Irken. He was assighned to Planet Equestria, home to the Ponies. History Early Life He was born in a completely normal smeetry with plenty of normal things in it, aside from being the same smeetry Zim was born in. He was was on e of the witnesses to Zim pushing an Irken up a tube, causing Horrible Painful Overload Day. He went to training with Zim, and witnessed many of his acts of destruction. As a Soldier Once he had become a soldier, DlareDlare fought in a few wars, including a war against the Galarhans, who often hid on Planet Casmirania (completely oblivious to its inhabitants, who learned tons of things about them), where DlareDlare fought in a major battle against the Last Galarhan Dynasty, which led to the end of their hide on Casmirania. Here, DlareDlare met a Casmiranian named Curtis, who shared secrets about the Galarhans, and the two became good friends. DlareDlare also learned of the common Casmiranian religion Hivv Nivv, and joined it. The Irkens used the secrets to bring down the Galarhans, who are now extinct. Later that same year, DlareDlare was sent to a secret meeting with Miyuki, and Curtis was also there. Here he also met a Vortian named Kibnawab, a Plookesian named Hongo, a Nhar'gok named Sphinx, a Lomard named Chyk, a Montan named Korban, and an Irken named Nim. Miyuki united all of these people (including DlareDlare and Curtis) into a group of privateers, who would do secret missions for her. During one of these, he met Vex, Ark, and Vax. He also encountered the Watchers multiple times, and they became his worst enemies. End of the Raiders After many years of serving in the Miyuki Raiders, their leader, Nim, died in a battle against the Watchers, which led to the Watcher homeworld being destroyed, as well as the Raiders' ship. This was the end of the Miyuki Raiders, and remained in DlareDlare's memories for long to come. As an Elite He was later promoted to an Irken Elite and put in Commander Tom's squad. In Impending Doom 1, they helped take down Zim, who was rampaging Irk in a giant robot, thinking he was on an enemy planet. In Impending Doom 2, they dropped several massive bombs on Vort, which led to their conquest. DlareDlare and the rest of Tom's squad were immediately sent to Invader Class. As an Invader DlareDlare passed Invader Class, and was sent to Planet Equestria in Impending Doom 3. In about a year, he conquered it. He was the third Invader in Impending Doom 3 to finish his mission, and was the first Irken ever to be able to stay on Equestria for more than 3 days. After Equestria, he was sent to Planet Fruitina, and eventually conquered it. Then he was sent to Planet Cars, and conquered it, too. He is currently on vacation on Earth. Appearnce DlareDlare is an Irken with brown eyes, a spotless PAK, antennae that go straight up. Personality He is comedic, rude, claustrophobic, often jumps to conclusions without any sign of evidence, and is a major spazz. He often gets very cranky, and is quick to come up with some completely random way to get out of situations. Thy Facts *DlareDlare's name comes from his catchphrase, "DLAREDLAREDLAREDLAREDLAREDLAREDLARE!!!!!!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comedians Category:Irkens Category:Main characters